De Sostenes y Bañadores
by Dynamos
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre Trunks y Bra en diversas situaciones "cotidianas".
1. Primeros Auxilios

**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es una idea que tuve hace unos días al ver que no habían suficientes fics sobre Trunks y Bra y su relación como hermanos. Será un conjunto de one-shots sobre estos dos loquillos... Y lo actualizaré cuando tenga inspiración. Este es mi primer fic propio, - el resto son traducciones, a excepción de " _The DB Show!_ " - así que sus comentarios son apreciados.**

* * *

 **I. Primeros Auxilios**

* * *

Trunks caminó con dificultad por el pasillo mientras murmuraba obscenidades. Vegeta lo había forzado a luchar contra él en la cámara de gravedad, y la falta de entrenamiento le costó caro al joven de cabello lavanda; aunque su padre no estuviera mostrando una fracción de su verdadero poder, la paliza que recibió probablemente lo dejaría cojeando por unos días, especialmente luego de ser impactado por un Galick Ho que lo tomó por sorpresa y lo dejó K.O de inmediato.

"¿Trunks?" Dijo una vocecita que sacó a Trunks de sus cavilaciones y lo obligó a mirar hacia abajo.

"¿Qué quieres, Bra?" Respondió el joven tratando de sonar lo menos abatido posible.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué?"

"Pues para ponerte mejor," respondió la pequeña de cabellos cerúleos, examinando las heridas de su hermano. "Te ves muy mal."

"Ah, eso…" dijo mientras se ojeaba a sí mismo. Su hermana tenía razón. Y eso era sólo en el exterior. "No te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas solo."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó la hija de Vegeta, tocando una incisión en la pierna de Trunks y frunciendo el ceño cuando este siseó.

El joven observó la preocupación en la cara de Bra y suspiró. "Está bien. Pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su hermana sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, tirando un poco demasiado fuerte de su brazo y causando que una lagrimilla se asomara por los ojos azules de Trunks, quien reprimió un quejido. Así caminaron los dos hasta llegar al cuarto de Bra, donde la pequeña le ordenó a su hermano mayor sentarse en la cama y esperarla un segundo. Momentos después la hija de Vegeta emergió del baño con un trapo húmedo y lo que parecía ser una valija de doctor en la mano.

"Bien," dijo, acercándose. "Primero te limpiaré, así que sé un buen chico y no te muevas."

El joven de cabello lavanda no pudo evitar sonreírle a la seriedad de su pequeña hermana y a su relativa experiencia. "¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?"

"He visto a Mamá hacer lo mismo con Papá. También he visto que le grita mucho, pero la verdad es que no creo que eso te haga sentir mejor," respondió Bra con cierto humor, aumentando el tamaño de la sonrisa de Trunks, a quien sus cuidadosos movimientos le comenzaron a dar sueño. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, el hijo de Vegeta cerró los ojos, siendo vencido por el cansancio.

 **~O~**

Trunks bostezó y estiró su adolorido cuello, mirando a su alrededor. El hijo de Vegeta no vio a su hermana menor por ninguna parte y, concluyendo que se había ido hacía tiempo, se levantó, descubriendo que su dolor había disminuido notablemente. Se rascó un ojo, y al hacerlo encontró una bandita rosa con un patrón floral en su brazo. Al principio frunció el ceño, pero luego le restó importancia; posiblemente esa era la única bandita de ese motivo que Bra le había puesto, y aún estaba demasiado cansado como para comprobarlo, así que simplemente la ignoró y salió del cuarto. Bostezó una vez más y cojeó hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontró con Bulma.

"Hola, mamá," saludó con pereza.

La mujer de cabellos cerúleos sólo lo miró de arriba abajo, confundiendo a Trunks.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó el semi Saiyajin.

Bulma intentó reprimir la risa, pero fracasó. Pronto la científica cayó al piso, presa de la diversión. Sus carcajadas eran entrecortadas por la falta de aire, y Trunks no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, el joven de cabello lavanda se dio cuenta de que su madre le estaba señalando el pecho, así que bajó la mirada… y al hacerlo abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba completamente cubierto de banditas rosa, algunas de motivos florales, otras de arcoíris, otras de mariposas. Inmediatamente las mejillas del joven príncipe se encendieron con un color rojizo impresionante y, con más vergüenza que furia, gritó:

"¡BRA!"


	2. Rayos y Centellas

**II. Rayos y Centellas**

* * *

Si había algo que Trunks había aprendido a lo largo de los años era que el peligro acechaba a cualquier hora. Así que, cuando sintió un Ki más alto de lo normal al lado de su cama, no tardó en abrir los ojos, y al hacerlo vio…

… A la pequeña Bra.

"¿Bra?" Preguntó con cierto cansancio. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo… No puedo dormir," respondió su pequeña hermana, mirando hacia abajo con nerviosismo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por los ojos cerúleos de Trunks.

"¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Es que…"

Las palabras de Bra fueron interrumpidas por un estridente trueno que sacudió levemente el suelo de la Corporación Cápsula y puso una expresión de terror en el rostro de la pequeña niña. Trunks parpadeó.

"¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?" preguntó. Bra asintió con pánico.

"Q-quería ir con Papá," Dijo, "Pero él acaba de acostarse y… Y no quería molestarlo…"

El hijo de Vegeta observó con compasión a su hermana. Comprendiendo su angustia, se acomodó al otro lado de la cama con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y puso una mano donde había estado durmiendo antes.

"Puedes quedarte si quieres," Dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

Bra inmediatamente saltó en la cama y se escondió bajo la cobija, acercándose a Trunks y abrazándolo.

"Gracias," murmuró la niña. Trunks sólo bostezó.

Esa noche Bra no volvió a levantarse, ni siquiera cuando el cielo relampagueaba ni cuando los truenos rompían el silencio de la noche.


	3. Mala suerte

**III- Mala Suerte**

* * *

Bulma observó con emoción a la pequeña Bra, quien tenía una expresión sublime. Vegeta miraba a ambas con un poco de curiosidad en sus ojos obsidiana. Trunks suspiró. Al principio, la científica de cabellos cerúleos sufrió un duro golpe en su ego cuando la primera palabra que Bra pronunció fue "Papá"; sin embargo, unos días después, luego de darse cuenta de que su hija estaba a punto de decir algo más, decidió llamar a Trunks para que presenciara aquel "espectáculo", aunque el joven de cabello lavanda estaba seguro de que la única razón por la cual lo había hecho era para restregárselo en la cara y así intentar reparar su agujereado orgullo.

"Ya hemos estado aquí casi una hora, Mamá," se quejó, "Estoy seguro de que-"

"Shh," siseó Bulma, alzando un dedo. "Aquí viene."

Bra finalmente alzó la vista, miró a su madre con una seriedad casi intimidante, y aspiró.

"Dunks," dijo, y su rostro se suavizó una vez más.

Bulma y Trunks se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Acaso Bra había…?

"¡Dunks!" Exclamó la semi-Saiyajin, alzando sus brazos hacia Trunks. Bulma quedó en shock, y su hijo sonrió con arrogancia. Vegeta gruñó con diversión.

"Lo siento," Dijo el joven de cabellos lavanda, alzando a su pequeña hermana con cuidado. "Parece que me quiere más a mí."

La matriarca de la familia Briefs no se movió cuando Trunks salió del cuarto con su pequeña hermana en brazos, ni dijo nada cuando Bra siguió repitiendo "Dunks" una y otra vez entre carcajadas. Ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro izquierdo.

"Mala suerte," Murmuró Vegeta en su oído con un tono burlesco.


	4. Cacería

**IV- Cacería**

* * *

 ** _1\. Presa_**

Bajé mi nivel de Ki lo más que pude mientras me recostaba fuertemente contra la pared. Podía oír sus pasos – sabía que estaba cerca, y que yo era su objetivo. Aunque tenía frío y la oscuridad me causara un miedo enorme, me asomé un poco por el marco de la puerta y observé los interminables pasillos con la esperanza de que no hubiese descubierto mi escondite. De repente, las pisadas se detuvieron, y pude ver su sombra al final de uno de los corredores; ojos destellantes recorrían las paredes con malicia y, con temor de ser encontrada, retrocedí hacia una esquina y me encogí, rogándole a Dende para que no me encontrara. No podía terminar así.

 **~O~**

 ** _2\. Cazador_**

Caminé con cuidado por los corredores, buscándola. Su Ki era demasiado bajo como para rastrearlo – lo había ocultado intencionalmente, pensé con diversión – y no pude encontrar ningún indicio de su presencia; sin embargo, de algún modo, la situación me causaba placer. Un extraño placer.

Doblé por una esquina y mi sensible nariz captó un ligero rastro de su olor. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida. _Bingo_.

Seguí el rastro, el cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se combinaba con otro aroma, el cual reconocí como ansiedad. Mis sentidos se agudizaron y mi satisfacción aumentó. Observé los abundantes portales con inquietud, y hallé un par de ojos cerúleos espiándome, los cuales desaparecieron casi inmediatamente. Mi sonrisa aumentó mientras la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Salvé la distancia entre el pórtico y yo con ligereza y, saboreando el miedo que inundaba el ambiente, eché un vistazo a sus adentros.

 **~O~**

 ** _3\. Remate_**

La pequeña niña que yacía resguardada en la esquina de la habitación observó con horror al individuo que irrumpió en ella de repente. El sujeto volteó la mirada hacia ella, sonriente, dejando al descubierto largos y afilados colmillos de un color blanco intenso. La pequeña miró hacia ambos lados buscando una salida, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues se encontraba acorralada.

"Te tengo," dijo él con voz ronca. Ella, dejándose llevar por el instinto, le mostró sus caninos en un intento por intimidarlo, lo cual sólo causó que el hombre riera con sadismo. La niña se apoyó más contra la pared en un intento por protegerse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos y reprimir un grito mientras era atacada.

"¡Estás acabada!" Dijo el asaltante mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña, quién reía con impotencia.

"¡Detente, Trunks!" Exclamó ella.

"¡Jamás! ¡Nunca te dejaré ir, Bra! ¡Eres _mi_ presa!" Respondió cierto semi-Saiyajin de cabello lavanda con humor.

"¡Vamos! Jajaja… ¡Déjame en…! ja… ¡Paz! ¡Jajajaja!" replicó Bra, quien trataba de escapar de las garras de su hermano mayor.

"¡En tus sueños!" Dijo Trunks, pasando a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago a su hermana.

"¡Está bien! ¡Ajaja! ¡Me… Me rindo!" Anunció Bra, sacando la lengua para hacerse la muerta. El hijo de Vegeta se rio y, acto seguido, tomó a Bra, echándosela al hombro.

"Ahora es tu turno," dijo suavemente. Ahora era Bra la que sonreía con perversión.

"No escaparás de mí," Dijo la niña de cabellos cerúleos mientras planeaba su revancha.


End file.
